Snowbound
by ss9
Summary: When bad weather forces her plane down will Alexis Colby finally learn the the true meaning of Christmas? If Dex Dexter has any say in the matter she will. Starring Joan Collins as Alexis and Michael Nader as Dex


Snowbound:

It was Christmas Eve and Alexis Colby was stranded in….Actually she couldn't even pronounce the name of the place something approaching Hicksville in some boring old state that probably only produced farming goods and that no one with any taste or sense would actually choose to visit if they were given any choice in the matter.

She had been in London for a week at a conference and right now Alexis wished she had accepted the invitation of that rather handsome Russian billionaire to stay in town and keep him warm for the holidays. Then she wouldn't be stuck in a draftee, packed airport, miles from home and with no prospect of immediate escape and with only 'him' as the closest thing to civilised company. That was a measure of how dire the situation and her surroundings truly were, that Alexis would call Dex 'The Cowboy' Dexter civilised.

Well Alexis had just spent the last week avoiding him, a few more hours until the damn weather cleared should hardly be difficult. Hell she had even managed to shut down any of Dex's so called attempts at conversation on the plane, and considering there had only been four of them in first class. At least now he seemed to have gotten the hint as apart from the initial troupe to the ticket desk Alexis hadn't seen hide nor hair of Dex for the last hour.

Growling as she glared at the harassed desk clerk Alexis resisted the urge to grind her teeth. "Nothing?"

"I am sorry Ma'am but they have closed all the mountain range airports…"

Rolling her eyes Alexis stifled a scream, honestly it was only a bit of snow, it wasn't like the mountains weren't full of it already. "Fine then get me on a plane heading back to New York."

"I am sorry Ma'am but the air traffic have closed our airspace you were lucky your last plane was allowed to land."

"Lucky!" Alexis spat not caring that her screams were attracting attention. "Nothing about this situation is lucky, I refuse to stay here a moment longer, let me speak to your manager clearly you have no idea who or what you are dealing with…"

"Alexis give the girl a damn break she can't control the weather." A smooth commanding voice stepped in cutting off Alexis diatribe before she could really get going.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion or presence Mr Dexter." Alexis snapped back, yet it was almost instinctive to glance up to meet his gaze, her emerald eyes narrowing as she took in the new casual attire, damn hick was going native…Although as Alexis shivered slightly in her beautiful silk line tailored dress and pulled her fur closer about her, she had to admit at least Dex looked warm and comfortable…Right now that London fireplace, bear skin rug and endless champagne was taunting her more than ever and that put Alexis into an even fouler mood.

"Look if you can't get me out of then I will need a hotel suite and then when a space does open up on a flight I want to be on it…"

"You and every other person in this airport." Dex muttered under his breath yet clearly he hadn't been quiet enough as Alexis's angry gaze burned over him. "Plus all the local hotels are booked solid I already checked."

"Oh how very officious of you." Alexis drawled sarcastically. " Honestly Dex there is always a room if you have the money."

"Alexis I checked, I offered them double the rate there is nothing…However there are some kind members of the public opening their homes to stranded visitors…"

"Sleep in some strange house with a bunch of axe wielding hicks I don't think so…"

"Fine sorry I bothered to come back on check on you." Dex snapped his dark eyes glinting with barely repressed anger. "I really don't know why I bother, perhaps it is for old times sake, the fact that once I made a promise to look after you whenever you needed it but I guess Alexis Colby doesn't need anyone's help now does she?"

"Dex…"

"Well I hope for your sake lady you enjoy sleeping on the damn floor, it would probably do you the world of good come to think of it." Dex added grasping the handle of his own luggage as he turned to storm away pushing through the crowds.

"Dex dammit don't you walk out on me…You can't just abandon me here!" Alexis called out unable to contain the sudden note of panic that came upon her. "I'm sorry alright." She added reaching for the two large trunks that even with wheels Alexis struggled to move yet as Dex seemed to disappear into the crowd the sudden surge of adrenaline got them moving.

Dragging her luggage through the crowd Alexis heart jumped when she caught sight of a familiar light brown suede jacket, sometimes it was actually an advantage that Dex didn't seem concerned with keeping his wardrobe up to date. "Dex please I'm sorry….God dammit I said I am sorry just stop!"

Coming to a sudden stop Dex turned to stare at the struggling woman, warring with the instinctive impulse to reach out and help Alexis with her luggage, reminding himself of all her dismissive behaviour in the last week of being treated like a parasite or scum on her shoe whilst at the conference. Perhaps that was their problem, Dex had always been there when Alexis needed her, no questions asked, that he knew she took it for granted and ceased to realise its true value. Perhaps if he let her struggle a little Alexis might learn just how valuable his help really had been over the years, it wasn't like he was asking for much just a little common courtesy after all. And speaking of common courtesy… "Did you actually just apologise? I can tell you haven't had much practise at it, as far as apologies go Alexis that one was pretty rubbish."

Huffing slightly as she blew her fringe out of her eyes Alexis resisted the urge to tell the all too smug Mr Dexter just where he could shove his apology, after all she was a lady and there were small children around and he might just turn around and leave her after all. So gritting her teeth Alexis forced as sincere a face as she could manage, one she had been practising since she was seven years old and her mother caught her trying to flush her sisters favourite doll down the toilet.

"I am sorry Dex, you were right, I should have been more grateful for your help. So I apologise."

Keeping a straight face was essential and yet Dex knew he was fighting a loosing battle as his top lip keep trembling from the exertion of keeping it still. "Alright then apology accepted, now lets get the hell out of here before you freeze to death."

"And may the lord bless us and keep us and make us truly grateful Amen."

"Amen…" Alexis muttered under her breath her emerald eyes flickering to the man sitting across from her who was doing the act of the very model Christian and deep down Alexis had to resist the urge to childishly kick Dex under the table. Nowhere life threatening, just the shin perhaps with the pointy toe of her Louboutin, it wasn't like he didn't have it coming. After all that shame marriage to Sable that barely lasted until their little brat was out of pampers was worth a good stomp with her stiletto.

That Dex was still wearing her cousin's ring was another decent reason in Alexis's book, even though they were in the middle of a rather unpleasant divorce and custody battle the fact that Dex seemed to want to keep anything of Sable's turned her stomach. Honestly how Dex could seem surprised at the conference when Alexis had stared down her nose at him and refused to have anything to do with him? Was it any wonder that even now given the chance Alexis would rather dig her fork into the back of his hand that actually eat the wholesome food placed in front of her.

It was Dex's fault that she was stuck here with this god damned cottage cheese family with their perfect smiles and happy do Gooding attitude…well perhaps not all of his fault…mostly his fault though.

It had been his idea to head outside and take up the offer from one of the locals to be housed in the nearest town. That part was definitely his fault. However the delay in their getting outside until only two people were left was mainly down to her luggage, which was a pain getting through the crowds.

However the fact that there were here surrounded by what appeared to be the Christian equivalent of the Brady Bunch…Alexis couldn't for the life of her actually remember their real name…that Alexis could really only blame on herself.

Not that there had really been much choice, it was the ever praiseworthy Brady bunch or that heavily bearded, pot bellied, beer swigging belching hick whose dog would have slobbered all over her seven hundred dollar shoes. In some ways they were lucky to have gotten the choice at all and that had only been to Alexis's quick thinking…

Dex had been about to load her several thousand dollar leather suitcases into the back of that bearded wild man's truck even though it stunk to high heaven of manure when they had come across the 'Bradys'. They had already agreed to take a nice looking young couple home with them when Mrs Brady innocently enquired how long they had been married. On finding out that the young couple were merely living together the Brady's had very apologetically had to refuse them shelter and were now trying to find them an alternative.

Alexis had seen the opportunity to avoid dog drool and stinking of manure and without thinking of the consequences had pounced.

"_Well why don't we swop? Dex and I don't mind do we darling?"_

Although looking back now the stunned almost half strangled expression and noise that Dex had made were almost worth it. Besides it had given Alexis a reasonable excuse for digging her manicured red nails into the back of her 'husbands' hand. That had certainly got him moving although Alexis had to admit he had more than gotten his own back riding in the back of the 'Bradys' stationwagon, even with her luggage Alexis was certain he hadn't needed to sit that close to her. His damn irritating breath on her neck was distracting enough….

"Alexis."

Blinking her surprise Alexis jolted at hearing her name called and she was surprised at coming back to reality only to find the eyes of the table upon her.

"Oh sorry I guess I am more than a little jetlagged did I miss something?" Alexis asked innocently her eyes flickering back to Dex who glared at her with something akin to panic in his eyes.

"Claire and David were simply asking how long we have been together?"

"Oh…" Alexis started able to understand his flash of panic now but surely the man was capable of expanding upon the truth, they had been married after all. "Well we first met back in 1984 but we didn't get married until right before Christmas the following year the 19th remember, honestly Dex I know you are terrible with dates but surely you could remember that we have just had our 9th wedding anniversary."

Gritting his teeth Dex had to force a smile as one of the many happy smiling children passed him a plate of rolls, after all it was a little rich her scolding him about forgetting an anniversary that they didn't even reach, mainly due to Alexis divorcing him without a second thought. "I didn't say I forgot the date, simply how many years."

"Well I suppose maths has never been your strong point has it darling?" Alexis countered smiling sweetly even when Dex's dark eyes seemed to burn into her, returning his gaze without flinching relieved when their little spat seemed to at least have discouraged the inane questions from their hosts who quickly returned back to the safe topic of the weather.

Nodding along with David as he lectured on at length about the local conditions Dex was more than happy to simply tuck into the home cooked meal, it was hardly gourmet cooking but it was hot and Dex had learned the hard way to never turn down a hot dinner. Alexis by comparison looked both bored with the conversation and the food as she pushed what little she had placed on her plate around in between stifling her yawns behind her diamond clad fingers. Of course that should have sent warning bells ringing, a bored Alexis was a dangerous Alexis and yet perhaps it was the years apart with barely even a passing glance, or perhaps it was the fact that he had been up for over twenty four hours but Dex missed the signs completely.

The slender shoeless foot travelling up the inside of his calf that on the other hand was a hell of a lot harder to miss!

Dear god Dex had practically jumped out of his seat.

It was all Alexis could do to stifle her smug grin.

And now he looked like he might actually explode.

She knew it was childish but there was something about the oh sooo wholesome environment of this family home that made Alexis either want to retch or act out. The fact that Dex seemed so damn comfortable no matter what spot on earth he was dropped also irritated her beyond belief. And there was that ring. Sable's ring on his left hand, a mark of her cousin's possession…Alexis didn't know why but she couldn't stop staring at the damn thing, it's very presence was so offensive that she just wanted to so something….anything to prove it wrong, to figuratively thumb her nose at her bloody cousin Sybil.

It wasn't like she actually wanted to get Dex excited in that way, not after Sable, she wouldn't take her cousin's sloppy seconds but it was the easiest way to unsettle him, to get some measure of her own back.

Sliding her foot further up his calf to tease the inside of his thigh Alexis risked a glance up through her lashes, Dex was sitting so still his strong jaw clenched firmly as his gaze burned into her. Oh he was not amused, well that was too bad, it wasn't like he could do anything about…Oh shit…

Watching as Alexis squirmed slightly Dex increased his grip, his fingers closing tighter around her delicate ankle as he ran his thumb along the sensitive sole once again. Alexis had chosen the wrong man to mess with this time. Did she honestly think he had forgotten just how sensitive she was? How ticklish she was on the bottom of her feet?

For a long moment Dex held her gaze, answering Alexis's death glare with a sly little smirk of his own, they were at a stalemate and neither was going to give way, not now, things were only going to build until one of them triumphed over the other.

"Well folks I guess you're just about bushed why don't we show you to your bedroom, it isn't the Ritz but the linens have been changed and the bed is on the small side but nice and comfortable so lets get you settled?"

Bedroom…One shared bedroom…one bed…Shit…The realisation hit them both at the same time and now their shared gaze was not one of one upmanship but mutual hesitation and concern, but they were both adults and between a rock and a hard place, surely it couldn't be that hard to pull this off?

"Would you please move your elbow Alexis it's jabbing me in my ribs."

Rolling her eyes Alexis glared off into the darkness trying to ignore the impulse to stick her damn elbow even deeper into Dex's side. "Where would you suggest I move it to, it is attached to my arm Dex, unless you would prefer I dislocate it just so you are more comfortable?"

"I am not suggesting you do anything so drastic but if you turn on your side instead of taking up half the bed…" 

"I am doing nothing of the kind! It's you with your bulky frame, well I refuse to half hang off of this bed just to make you more comfortable."

Gritting his teeth at her stubborn selfishness Dex knew it was pointless arguing with Alexis it wasn't like she had ever admitted he was right before and yet he just couldn't leave it alone, it was like a scab he couldn't help picking at. "I am not taking up any more than my fair half, and if you cooperated instead of fighting my suggestions…" 

"Oh so now we are back to it being my fault, what a surprise Dex, tell me did you lecture my dear cousin Sybil like this as well, is that why she walked out on you and took your little brat with her…Oh no I forgot she left you for Zach Powers wasn't it…"

That was a low blow and they both knew it and for a moment the silence hung heavy between them, Alexis feeling her stomach do a tense little flip as Dex turned so his back was to her and she lost the sudden warmth of his breath on her shoulder. Breathing out his anger Dex resisted the urge to roll over and shake Alexis, it wasn't like she was saying anything that wasn't true, but true to form the way Alexis said things seemed to cut deeper.

"….Well that has to be some sort of record, I've been waiting for you attack me with Sable and I suppose I should be admiring your restraint, it's taken you nearly five hours to finally bring it up."

That Dex was still speaking to her even if the sarcasm was practically dripping from his tone meant Alexis could let go of the breath she had been holding. "Believe me Dex the topic of my cousin is not one I like to consider at all given the option."

Snorting in derision Dex resisted the urge to shake his head; she didn't honestly expect him to buy that. "You expect me to believe that you aren't loving this…That the fact that my marriage failed, that my wife left me for another man without even a backward glance, that she took our daughter and I am having to drag her through the courts to even get visitation rights."

"Oh I might admit that when I first heard about it I couldn't contain a perverse sense of amusement at your joint suffering." Alexis muttered burrowing down into the covers as she tried to rub warmth into her tired feet.

"Besides it's not like anyone with any common sense couldn't have predicted it Dex. What do you and Sable actually have in common; other than me and that little brat of yours nothing? Sable loves her art galleries and charity circles, her posh little dinner parties, oh and dabbling in a little business but nothing that might cause her to break into a sweat. You're a cowboy…"

"Yet you married me." Dex cut in his voice so low that Alexis barely caught his words. "You make it sound like Sable married beneath her but if that is the case then so did you…"

"Of course I did." Alexis snapped before tempering her response. "But then so did you with marrying that witch, honestly Dex it was a very noble thing but marrying for the sake of a child is doomed from the start, especially when Sable only went after you in the first place as a means to hurt me she never loved you…"

"Way to twist the knife in deeper Alexis…"

"What you expect me of all people to sugar-coat things for you Dex?" 

"No but I expect a little kindness or consideration would be asking too much. I didn't love Sable either but I wanted to be a father to my daughter and now even that is being taken away from me and it's our first Christmas apart so if you don't mind I would rather not hear what a disaster my marriage was from you. I had to live through it, believe me I know from first hand experience…"

"Fine."

"Good."

For a long moment there was neither spoke as if testing this uneasy truce then Alexis caved to the building tension her eyes flickering to Dex's tensed back and how he seemed to be folded in on himself as if trying to protect himself from the world or perhaps just from her… "Goodnight then."

"Yeah night…Just try not to kick me all night."

Tutting as Dex's comment doused her momentary flicker concern Alexis rolled on to her side away from him; they only had to get through the night, to find a way to tolerate the other for a few more hours. Alexis knew she should just let it drop for her own sanity but old habits died hard and she was unable to resist getting the last word.

"If I kick you Dex it's only because you have a nasty habit of stealing the covers and leaving me to half freeze to death."

Snorting in amusement Dex couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at his lips, Alexis really would never change, at least that was something he could depend on, only one thing had changed it seemed; "Lady that ceased to be my problem years ago…"

Hands and lips and ohhhh was that…dear god it was pushing against her backside.

Alexis knew her initial thoughts upon waking up should have been outrage, it wasn't often you were practically violated whilst still asleep, yet damn that man for all his many faults…and Dex had many faults, as did she if Alexis was forcing herself to be honest…he could still get her hotter and wetter in a few moments than any other man she had ever known.

And like that all her carefully constructed arguments, her vow to never take Sable's sloppy seconds went straight out the window.

After all it was Dex and it was Christmas….And clearly Santa had left her a present in Dex's stocking…

Groaning as she arched her back and pressed her bottom back into Dex's tented groin, Alexis reached up and covered Dex's hands that currently had her breasts firmly under lock and key encouraging him to massage them even as she exposed more of her neck to his hungry mouth.

"Oh god yessssssssssss." Alexis hissed as Dex's fingers slipped inside her nightgown and he rubbed the rough pads of his fingertips over her aroused nipples. Sighing in contentment Alexis reached behind her, threading her fingers into the dark hair that hung slightly over the edge of Dex's pyjama collar, tugging it roughly as she dug in her claws and pulled his mouth down to suck on her pulse point not caring if he left a bruise.

"Hmmmm." Dex blinked woken by the rough treatment, his groggy eyes slowly adjusting to the light as he tried to shake off his dream. He had been dreaming about sex again and every time left him more and more frustrated. Yet even as he seemed to wake up everything seemed to merge together, the soft panting body pressed back against him, the feeling of hot aroused flesh under his lips and fingertips.

Then suddenly the memories returned and he remembered where he was and more to the point who he was with….

Crying out loud as Alexis's clever other little fingers found their way under the edge of his pyjama bottoms and her nails raked along the hard length of him Dex couldn't contain his reactions bucking in her hand. "Jesus Christ Alexis." He hissed through his teeth he was so close…It had been so long…

Sable had abandoned their marriage bed almost a year ago and at first he had remained faithful in the hopes they could work things out, then it had been because he refused to give her any grounds to divorce him and take his child away…Later it had been something else altogether.

Just the memory of his wife laughing at him lying in bed with her lover rubbing in just how inadequate he had been that he had forced her into taking another man to her bed….

When he had tried to take another woman to bed Sable had still followed him, a taunting mocking figure in his head and Dex had been unable to get his head straight leaving the poor woman alone in the bed whilst he shut himself in the bathroom. It seemed as though his marriage to Sable had left him tainted.

For the most of his marriage he had been playing the part of the husband. Sable had little real use or respect for him, the only time she showed any interest was surprisingly enough in bed, but even then it was always on her terms. Dex wasn't allowed to kiss her lips or show her affection; in many ways he was simply her god-damned dildo with a man attached. Then one time he had failed to become aroused and Sable had ripped into him with her vicious tongue, calling him on his latest failure before leaving his bed altogether.

That humiliation had burnt deep into him affecting his confidence and Dex had avoided any situation since, whenever another woman might have the power to deride him further. However as skilled as Dex's right hand had become, nothing felt the same as a woman, or more to the point this particular woman and right now Dex wanted nothing more than to bury himself to hilt inside her and scream his release to the world.

"Alexis dear god if you don't stop…" But his warning was too late and Dex couldn't contain his groan as he lost control and came in his pyjamas like an unskilled boy of fifteen.

"Oh." It was all Alexis could think of to say and the awkward silence that descended afterwards was almost as effective as a bucket of cold water at chasing away any lingering arousal.

"I'm sorry…I….God I…." Dex felt his face heat up and the humiliation rise in his stomach, not again, not with her of all people. Scooting back from Alexis's warm body Dex sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, sitting on the edge his whole body tensed as he fought down the tears of shame.

"Dex…" Alexis began surprising herself with her gentleness as the man before her seemed so fragile when compared to the man he had been back at the airport; commanding and full of confidence one minute and then a tense trembling wreck another. "Dex it's alright."

"Don't you lie to me…Not you." Dex growled pushing himself away from the light soothing hands that tried to rub his back as he moved to stand beside the window staring out into the early morning light.

"Fine so it's not alright but it is hardly the end of the world. I know I am mind blowing in bed Dex it is hardly your fault I got you a little too excited." Alexis insisted trying to lighten the terrible atmosphere with a little light heartedness. Normally such poor performance would have had Alexis seething with frustration but Dex seemed so unusually vulnerable. "Besides it is hardly surprising since you spent the last three years married to Sybil that the prospect of a real woman would get you all worked up…"

"Alexis…"

"Fine if you want to turn this into some sort of melodrama then that's up to you, but it is hardly an issue Dex; if seen in the right light it could almost be taken as a compliment."

Shaking his head Dex let go of some of the bitterness he felt welling up, this was embarrassing enough for him without Alexis being kind and trying to make him feel better about it. Yet part of him was relieved by her kindness…If Alexis had ripped into him even part the way Sable had, Dex doubted he could have survived that. It could have been worse he supposed, at least this time had been able to climax, if he had suddenly gone soft like the last time…Dear god how that had haunted him…

"Although you could always stop sulking and come back to bed and make it up to me…"

Turning round Dex stared in amazement at the woman stretched out on the bed his dark eyes boring into Alexis's own emeralds, they glinted back playfully at him a hint of a smile playing about her mouth, yet there was nothing mocking about her expression.

"Don't play games Alexis not about this."

"Whose playing Dex, you woke me up and got me all hot and bothered, I think it is only fitting you finish what you started." Alexis teased. "Besides it is Christmas, we're stuck in Hicksville with the damn Brady bunch and no ensuite, a girls got to do something to pass the time."

"Alexis I can't…" Dex trailed off unable to fight the heat that suffused his cheeks even as he fought the urge to close the distance between them. Dex wanted to take that chance, to trust that with Alexis he might be able to overcome some of the demons that haunted him, yet the prospect of opening up, of telling Alexis the truth that terrified him.

"Why not…because of Sable?" Alexis snapped her mind automatically jumping to the right answer but wrong conclusion.

"Yes I…" Dex trailed off unable to explain.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Alexis demanded her face flushing with anger and hurt. "Of course you are, why else would you still be wearing that ring…Well fine Mr Dexter I wouldn't ask you to cheat on your precious Sable, even though you seemingly had no problem breaking the vows you made to me."

"Alexis it is not like that." Dex snapped. "I don't love her, I don't think I ever did not the same way I loved you. I just can't…"

"Sleep with me." Alexis hissed back. "Well I am not going to force myself on you Dex in fact why don't we forget that anything even happened. Just go back to barely tolerating each other's presence until we can get the hell out of here."

"Alexis that is not…" Yet Dex didn't get to finish as a sharp rap on the door cut their argument dead.

"Merry Christmas weary travellers." David's voice called out cheerfully through the door. "Breakfast is on in ten minutes and we'll be heading to church in an hour, the children are giving a Carol concert and I know you won't want to miss that."

Shooting a glare at Dex that quite clearly spelled out how much of this was his fault Alexis could barely contain her sarcasm. Getting up at the crack of dawn to sit in a draftee church with a bunch of strangers and her ex-husband who was currently posing as her current husband all whilst having to endure the off tune screeching of a bunch of local brats. "No we couldn't possibly want to miss that."

"Now would you all rise for our last hymn…"

"Thank the Lord." Alexis hissed softly raising her eyes to the heavens. The last hymn must mean that they would soon be out of here and Alexis couldn't wait to finally be out of here. The only meagre consolation, as the damn children's choir started to bleat out the opening lines of some modern hymn Alexis had never even heard of and that didn't even have the decency to sound like proper church music, was that at least Dex was having to suffer right alongside her.

"Anyone would think you aren't enjoying yourself Alexis." Dex muttered leaning down to whisper in Alexis's ear.

The sharp stomp of her stiletto on Dex's foot was enough of a reward for his amusement at her expense.

"Thanks." Dex groaned as tears appeared in the corner of his eye, which Dex quickly blinked away.

"Oh you are more than welcome Mr Dexter." Alexis retorted unable to completely contain her snigger at Dex's pained expression, whilst she point blank ignored the irritated tuts of some of the deluded parents around her.

"Not even the spirit of Christmas can stop you from being a bitch can it Alexis?" Dex muttered his dark eyes narrowing on his reluctant companion; it wasn't like his day had started out well after his 'little accident' and although Alexis hadn't rubbed his nose in it she had taken every opportunity since to be vile to him about everything else.

Gritting her teeth Alexis glared at her open hymnbook but she had little interest in the words. "Considering the circumstances can you blame me, this is not how I had planned on spending Christmas Dex?"

"And you think this is my idea of the perfect Christmas?" Dex spat back unable to claw back the mounting anger that churned in his belly.

"Don't you think I would much rather be spending time with my daughter, watching her eyes light up as she opens her presents, rather than listen to you endlessly complain…God why do I even bother trying to explain myself to you, you're so selfish how could you possibly even begin to understand what I mean…"

"I'm selfish…Says Mr Self absorbed next to me." Alexis hissed her voice unusually brittle as she slammed her book shut and kept her eyes locked on the preacher as he stood for his final address, praying internally for him to make it a short one.

"No of course how could I of all people possibly understand how it feels to be separated for your small children at Christmas?"

"Alexis…"

"Don't bother."

"I'm s…"

"No you're not; not really so don't lie to me Dex."

"Fine but I shouldn't have said that it was thoughtless. Of course you would want to be with your children right now…I am sure they miss you as much as I hope Diana is missing me." Dex added softly his guilt prompting him to at least reach for her hand when it seemed to tremble as she reached into her purse to retrieve some money for the collection plate. Yet Alexis shook off his attempts to reach out to her and although she was sitting only a few inches from him, in reality those few inches were more like miles emotionally.

Watching as Alexis distractedly slammed what was probably a few thousand dollars into the collection plate without even a second glance Dex fumbled for his own contribution, juggling his hymnbook and the collection plate whilst reaching for his wallet.

Finally the Reverend wished them all a Merry Christmas and Alexis stormed towards the doors as though the very devil was at her heels not waiting for Dex or the merry bunch of Brady's to catch her up. Right now she wanted…no she needed to be alone for a moment. So it didn't matter that the snow crept over the edge of her shoes as she stalked off down the sidewalk, nor that the wind bit through her fur and caused her whole frame to shiver.

Reaching into her purse Alexis retrieved her cell phone and switched it back on, the battery was very low and reception this far from a major city was terrible yet as she called up her messages there was nothing, not one missed call or voicemail.

Not one of her children had even tried to ring her to wish her a merry Christmas.

That cut deeper than the icy wind ever could. No doubt they hadn't even noticed she was missing yet, after all there had been the usual round of apologies and excuses, the pleading of previous engagements when Alexis had suggested trying to meet up with her children on Christmas Day. Yet she knew exactly where they were, seated around a Carrington Christmas tree, sharing the day with their father and her replacement.

Wiping furiously at her cheeks Alexis refused to allow the tears to fall, yet her throat closed up and she could only manage to choke back her sobs. It was a bitter pill to swallow especially on Christmas, that although her children probably loved her in their own way they preferred spending their time with Krystle, they 'liked' her better. She was the type of woman they wished their mother was, even though she was dull and dim and boring, that was the type of mother they wanted and that wasn't something Alexis could even pretend to be.

"Here." Dex's gruff voice cut into her internal rant and Alexis was surprised by the strong arm that wrapt around her and the discrete offer of a crisp linen handkerchief.

Taking it from his hand Alexis dabbed at her eyes before handing it back. "Thank you."

"Are you alright…Sorry stupid question or course you're not alright, so which one is it this time, Adam...Fallon…Steven…Amanda? The only time I've seen you cry is over one of them…"

Snorting in un-amusement Alexis shook her head. "It's not one it's all of them."

"What have the little ingrates done this time?"

Laughing gruffly at Dex's turn of phrase Alexis smiled tightly. "Oh nothing so terrible…Just enjoying Christmas with Blake so much that they haven't even noticed they haven't heard from me."

Surprised Dex glanced down at the cell phone Alexis was cradling. "What they haven't even called?"

"I am sure they meant to…perhaps it is the reception. Besides they are probably waiting for me to call them, that's how it normally works." Alexis muttered yet there was no disguising the bitterness in her tone.

"Well it's their loss, hey come on…" Dex added softly catching sight of the fresh tears that slid down Alexis's cheeks, tears which melted the last vestiges of his anger. "Perhaps this will be a good thing, perhaps they will finally learn to stop taking you for granted."

"A pleasant notion but I stopped believing in miracles about the same time I stopped believing in Santa Claus Dex."

"Well that is just silly, everyone knows Santa Claus exists." Dex replied teasingly pleased when that at least caused Alexis to crack a smile even if she also rolled her eyes. "Come on who else could be responsible for putting us both on that flight, I mean the only thing worse than being stranded in Hicksville at Christmas would be being stranded here alone right?"

"I suppose you might have a small point." 

"And you say miracles never happen, Alexis you just agreed with me, if that isn't a miracle…"

"Oh hush…" Alexis muttered batting Dex's chest playfully before lifting her gaze to meet his, her emerald eyes still haunted. "I am thankful you're here, I know I don't always show it but I am. Dex do you think just for Christmas we could try and put everything else behind us and try to be friends? I know we never managed it before but I could really use a friend right now."

Nodding Dex smiled and pulled Alexis closer for a one armed hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah why not, there is always a first time for everything isn't there." Yet as Alexis sighed and leant further into his embrace Dex couldn't pretend his pulse didn't suddenly jump or his heart didn't flutter to a faster beat. Friends sure they could just be friends…couldn't they?

Dex wished he had a camera.

After all historic events like this should be really captured and evidenced for posterity, plus without any concrete proof Dex was certain no one would believe him.

Alexis Colby sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Alexis Colby sitting and playing monopoly with children she wasn't related to.

True this was after they had eaten one of the best home cooked Christmas dinners Dex had ever tasted and even the cheap wine that was served with the Turkey was quite palatable after a few glasses. It had taken a few glasses for Alexis to actually relax and get into the Christmas spirit, of course the fact that Dex had played the fool and entertained both her and the family might also have had something to do with it. Although Dex had been the one smiling when Alexis followed his example and eventually put on the foil hat that came out of her cracker, even if she did pull out her compact just to check it was sitting right and not smashing down her hair.

Yet sitting on the floor playing a board game…That Dex had never expected to see.

Of course it didn't hurt that Alexis was doing rather well; she had a handful of hotels and Mayfair in her portfolio. Scooting down Dex crouched beside Alexis; his dark eyes glinting with suppressed humour as he glanced over at the intense look of concentration on her face.

"So not planning on letting them win anytime soon?"

Alexis didn't even break her stride rolling a six that allowed her pass go and pick up another two hundred. "And what would that teach them?"

"Alexis this is monopoly not real life."

"I don't see any difference except there isn't anyone handing out free cash in real life." Alexis muttered frowning slightly as her closest rival managed to avoid landing on her string of hotels yet again, if the children weren't so clean cut and looked as if butter wouldn't melt Alexis would have been certain they had found a way to cheat.

"Darling please you've already been at this for hours, come on join me for a walk, it has just started to snow again and the scenery is beautiful."

"Dex…" Alexis drawled frowning slightly as she glanced down at her cards and the pile of money, it was a close game but if she was a betting woman Alexis knew that the innocent looking little rascal opposite her actually had the upper hand. He held Park Lane stopping Alexis from being able to complete that set and lock down the home straight, he had also all the stations and utilities which surprisingly ate into Alexis's cash reserves. If she quit now at least she could keep her unbeaten title and her dignity.

"You can have your Christmas present." Dex added teasingly knowing from the way Alexis twitched that she was wavering.

"What Christmas present?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmmm you mean you wrapped up something from the cracker?"

"Not guilty Ma'am." Dex answered smugly.

"Fine you picked up something from the gas station when you popped out to phone home."

"Wrong again."

Scowling Alexis reluctantly put down her cards. "Is it cold?"

"Alexis it is snowing of course it is cold." Dex muttered refusing to allow her to delay any further, reaching down to pull her to her feet. "You need to come with me now or it will be too late."

"Too late for what?" Alexis protested yet she allowed Dex to bundle her into her fur coat and hat and dragged her out the door, pulling her down the street.

"Too late to enjoy a walk, now come on." Finally Dex slowed their pace, glancing at his watch, "Isn't it lovely."

Shivering slightly Alexis gripped tighter onto Dex's arm, even though she was now wearing low heeled boots instead of her stilettos all the ice and snow around made her feel slightly unsteady. "It is nice enough." And it was, a neat suburban neighbourhood, front yards sporting snowmen with mismatched scarves, front porches alight with Christmas lights and the odd inflatable Santa Claus.

"Hardly anything to write home about Dex."

"Oh come on think of it as an adventure, Alexis Colby slumming it. I mean when was the last time you actually stepped outside your own social circles? Oh I know you tend to look down your nose at these working families but even you had fun this afternoon I know it."

Smiling Alexis had to shake her head at the obvious pleasure in Dex's voice. "You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Me?" Dex exclaimed in incredulity.

"Yes you." Alexis huffed glancing up at her walking companion her smile growing as snowflakes settled in his dark hair. "Honestly sometimes I don't think there is anything that can truly faze you, no matter what spot on earth you are dropped you seem to be able to fit in."

Shrugging his broad shoulders Dex "Well as Christmas's go I think this has turned out rather well all things considering, I mean all I had planned was heading home to my empty apartment and catching up on some paperwork."

"Well it's nice to know I beat paperwork." Alexis muttered.

"Any day lady." Dex teased before becoming serious, tugging on his ear in a patented nervous gesture that Alexis recognised a mile away, Dex always used that tick when he was wondering how to approach a delicate situation. "And I suppose I still owe you an apology…This morning…"

Pulling away suddenly Alexis felt her cheeks heat up. "Dex honestly do we need to rake over that? You didn't want me. I won't pretend it wasn't a blow to my ego but I won't surely die from it, can't we please just drop it?"

"Alexis please, this is important." Dex sighed forcing himself to continue with this, even if he really wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, yet spending time with Alexis this afternoon, having her open up and confess her own insecurities gave him courage. "I lashed out at you, I let you believe that it was you but it wasn't…It's me…I…It wasn't that I didn't want you, I did…I do…but my marriage has left me with more than a few ghosts hanging about, especially when it comes to sex."

The confession hung heavy between them and Dex found it difficult to meet Alexis's gaze, he truly had no idea how she would react and he wasn't sure which would be worse, derision or pity.

"Sable's an emasculating bitch, I could have told you that right off the bat Dex." Alexis retorted yet there was no bite to her tone and she caught his arm, sliding her hand down into his pocket to thread her fingers through Dex's. "I'm sorry that she hurt you so badly."

Sighing Dex swallowed down the emotions Alexis's touch and concern evoked, finally admitting it to someone felt like such a relief. Now all he had left was the knowledge he could have avoided all of this if only he had thought with his brain instead of his dick. "You did try to warn me."

"Hindsight is twenty twenty Dex." Alexis added when Dex seemed to be sinking deeper into his dark mood. "I can only imagine the hell you must have been through in the last few years but try to focus on the positive, you do have a daughter and you are finally out from that relationship."

"I suppose you're right…you're always right."

Smirking Alexis leant her head against Dex's shoulder. "Nice of you to finally admit it Mr Dexter." Shivering as they turned the corner and the wind seemed to whip up Alexis couldn't keep her teeth from chattering. "God's teeth it's freezing, now since you've clearly brought me out here on false pretences and now that we've 'talked'; can we please head back, I'm freezing my Gucci out here?"

"It wasn't completely false pretences." Dex answered softly glancing once more at his watch his tenseness finally evaporating when the telephone in the public booth suddenly began to ring shrilly.

Startled by the sudden noise Alexis almost jumped out of her skin, her surprise only growing as Dex pushed her towards the booth. "Dex?"

"Go on, someone better answer it."

Frowning Alexis could smell that something was off yet she decided to play along, stepping into the booth that at least got her out of the wind she picked up the receiver intent on telling the person on the end they clearly had the wrong number when…

"Merry Christmas Grandma!" Three excited voices called down the phone and Alexis choked back a sob as the recognisable voices of her grandchildren could be heard all talking over the others. "Thank you for the train…And the rocking horse…Thanks for the games console Grandma…We miss you…Daddy can't beat me on Mario…Mummy says to wish you Merry Christmas too."

"Merry Christmas my little darlings." Alexis gasped her voice cracking as tears sprang to her eyes as she listened her grandchildren's excited chatter, warmed by the obvious joy in their voices. It seemed there were still some members of her family who loved her and missed her. For a few more minutes she simply absorbed their childish babble clinging to the phone as a lifeline to her distant family until the children began to call out their goodbyes.

"I love you all too, I'll see you all soon I promise."

Setting the phone down Alexis turned to stare in wonder at a bashful Dex Dexter who blushed slightly under the intensity of her gaze. Alexis was looking at him as if she had never seen him before, and her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul.

"Did I overstep the mark? It's just I knew you were missing…"

Shaking her head Alexis stepped forward quickly her fingers lifting to cut Dex's sentence in half, for a moment she stared into his dark eyes, took in his handsome face that was creased slightly in concern; at the wrinkles that now creased the corners of his eyes and the many other minute changes from the younger man she first met over a decade before. Yet Dex was still the same man, the same caring, honest, wonderful man; a man who once would have moved the earth just to make her smile and she had thrown that all way, she had pushed him and taken him for granted…She had all but pushed him into Amanda's and then Sable's bed and then blamed him for not taking her abuse without question.

"How could I not realised…All these years…I was such a fool Dex."

"Alexis?" Dex asked softly, staring down in wonder at the soft emotional woman who was stroking his face and gazing up at him as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Alexis what…"

Yet this time it wasn't Alexis's fingers that stopped his words, this time it was her lips as she stood on tip toe and pressed them gently but firmly against Dex's own. For a moment Dex stood stunned as Alexis's plump lips caressed his own, then the warmth of her sucked him in and he wrapt his arms around her waist pulling her slender body flush against his own. She just felt so wonderful and real in his arms.

Standing on the corner of some random street as the snow trickled down from the heavens they took the time to reconnect and to explore the other, snuggling close against the bitter cold. Finally…Reluctantly Dex broke the kiss, his lips protesting the sudden loss of heat.

"Well…I…Wow…"

Laughing at Dex's sudden lack of eloquence Alexis could only smile back at him.

Sighing Dex was loath to break the spell, afraid that Alexis might suddenly come to her senses and withdraw from him, but they couldn't stand here forever, even in this delicious limbo. "I suppose we should be heading back."

"To the house or Denver?" Alexis added softly her emerald eyes wide with an unspoken question, 'together?' It was a measure of just how well the two of them really knew each other that she didn't need to say it out loud.

Smiling Dex tucked her small frame under his arm as he turned them back around, the way back suddenly seeming lighter than it had on the walk down.

"How about we take things one step at a time…You never know where we might end up?"

Epilogue:

Sometimes Alexis Colby wondered if it was actually possible to die from laughing. It seemed a ridiculous thing to think but when you were laughing so hard that you could barely catch your breath and your sides physically ached then it didn't seem such a remote possibility.

"That was not in the least bit funny." A sullen voice muttered sulkily but that only made Alexis laugh that much harder, collapsing in on herself as even her knees gave way. At least the snow gave her an almost soft landing and the warm padding of her ski suit kept her from feeling the chill as her giggles reverberated around the tree lined slope.

"Fine then rub it in." Dex grumbled as he tried to shake off the snow that seemed to have gotten everywhere. "I could have hurt myself you know but do you even check no you just crack up at my expense, some friend..."

Calming herself as she tried to take a few deep breaths Alexis finally managed to catch her breath long enough to speak. "You shouldn't… have been… showing off."

Huffing as he finally got to his feet and began to rummage in the thigh deep snow for his missing skis Dex grudgingly admitted if only to himself that Alexis might have a small point. He had been showing off a little, well fine a lot, but it had been an attempt to impress Alexis and now that it had backfired so spectacularly Dex had no interest in admitting to it.

Finally he managed to locate his skis and retrieve his poles, yet clambering back over this hidden tree log and out of the damn drift was trickier than Dex expected.

"Need a hand there partner?" Alexis's soft honeyed voice drawled and Dex's upward glare softened somewhat as her lips twitched in an effort to at least try and suppress her amusement at his plight.

"I'd just end up pulling you over…but thanks for the offer." Dex added softly handing her up his equipment before finding whatever foot and handholds he could and half climbing half dragging his sorry backside out of the snow. Finally free Dex lay on the edge of the piste next to Alexis panting as he stared up at the blue sky visible through the tops of the pine trees.

The mountainside was quiet with only the occasional snatch of birdsong to break the silence and it was almost possible to believe they were the only two people around. Of course over on the main slopes it was another matter, they were heaving with many of Colorado's finest out enjoying the fresh snowfall, whiling away the days between Christmas and New Year. If it hadn't been for the fact Alexis owned a cabin in Aspen Dex doubted they would have been able to find a place to stay at all.

"Next time Darling no off-piste alright? You could have really hurt yourself." Alexis muttered breaking the tranquil silence that had fallen between them

Nodding his agreement Dex couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern in Alexis's voice. "Nothing but a dented ego and a few bruises."

"Good. I can't have my escort for the evening turning up looking like some escapee from the local emergency department then tongues would really wag."

Sighing Dex knew he had to ask, even though it had been Alexis's idea to come here for New Year and she had extended that invitation to him along with her children, even if Fallon and Jeff had been the only two take her up on it. Still there was a big difference between nurturing this new fragile friendship behind closed doors, it was quite another to be seen out in society together. "Are you still sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

When Alexis played dumb and avoided his gaze Dex knew she was still having second thoughts. "About tonight…About us going to the party together, you know half of Colorado society is going to be there and we both know the conclusions people will draw…"

"That we are sleeping together." Alexis finished for him bluntly her emerald eyes meeting his gaze steadily. "Well we know they are wrong, we're friends…"

"And the rest." Dex added raising an eyebrow, friends certainly didn't find themselves in some of the situations they had since returning to Denver, and even though things hadn't gotten into the bedroom, mainly due to Dex's own hesitation, they both knew things would end up there eventually; it was only a question of timing. "We will be the talk of the party."

"You know I never did care what people thought Dex, I am fed up living my life by other people's standards and opinions; life is just too short. I just want to enjoy the evening, dance and have some fun and see in the New Year with people I care about."

"And that includes me?" Dex asked softly, he couldn't help it, and part of him scolded himself for sounding so much like a needy child but after the mess with Sable Dex refused to assume anything or to take anything for granted.

Smiling indulgently Alexis brushed her gloved fingers along Dex's cheek, wiping away some snow that still lingered in his hair. Leaning down she kissed him softly, barely brushing their lips together tenderly before pulling away. "Yes Darling that most certainly includes you."

"You are so beautiful." Dex wasn't even aware that he had said it out loud until Alexis turned to smile at him, leaning against the balustrade of the little balcony that jutted out from the French doors that opened off of the main room of the lodge. Standing there with the mountain providing a scenic backdrop, her dark curls pinned back from her face and her body draped in caressable red velvet Alexis was a vision.

"How much champagne have you already had?" Alexis teased lifting her own glass to her lips; emerald eyes sparkling with suppress amusement.

"I'm not either drunk or delusional if that is what you are implying." Dex replied his tone just as light as he moved to join her on the small balcony. "Wow now I know why you chose this cabin, the view from here is spectacular."

"And it's private." Alexis added. "The developer intended to put another two cabins up on this site; its funny how an extra nought on the end of the purchase price managed to change his mind."

"Funny indeed." Dex answered glancing back into the house as if trying to work out where their other companions had vanished too.

"Fallon and Jeff bumped into some old friends this afternoon." Alexis supplied interpreting his unasked question. "They promised to meet them for dinner and will make their own way to the party."

"So it's just the two of us then?" Dex teased reaching for Alexis's glass which she relinquished willingly, setting it down on the balustrade before running his hands down her sides and exploring her soft curves through the warm velvet.

"Well apart from the children and the nanny and the rest of the staff…"

Shaking his head Dex brushed aside Alexis's babbling pulling her against him he savoured her look of surprise before leaning down and kissing her soundly, exploring her mouth Dex could taste the tang of champagne lingering on Alexis's tongue. He could feel her sigh contented into his mouth, her fingers threading into his hair and it stirred something deep inside him turning what was a gentle kiss into something deeper. Alexis managed to stir a passion in him that Dex had thought extinguished and he never wanted this moment to end, in this moment there was nothing in the world save the woman in his arms and his grip tightened his fingers digging almost painfully into her hair and the curve of her buttocks as he clung to her desperately.

Finally breaking apart both gasped for air, their breath appearing like vapour in the cool mountain air, yet he didn't feel cold like he should stood out here in his tuxedo; with Alexis's body pressed against his own Dex's skin was on fire. Suddenly taking time to calm down and leave for some posh party seemed like the last way he wanted to usher in the New Year. Yet the alternative…

"Dex you know I will wait, somewhat impatiently, but I can wait" Alexis added softly and honestly clearly able to read his conflicted expression. "I won't pretend these last few days haven't been the best I have spent in a long time…a very long time."

"I want you." The words slipped from Dex's tongue and this time he didn't even care they had been said out loud.

"I want you too." Alexis answered simply her eyes alight with pleasure and mischief as she ran her fingers lightly across the lapels of his dinner jacket. "You know I think all that skiing earlier really tired me out, perhaps rather than partying all night what I really need is an early night…"

"To get some much needed rest?" Dex teased catching on quickly yet there was no disguising the nervousness in his voice.

"Well at the very least I think a lie down might be in order." Alexis answered smugly unfastening the his black tie and gripping both ends using the tie as a lever to pull Dex's mouth back down to meet hers. Teasing him mercilessly Alexis nipped at Dex's bottom lip before kissing him hard. "Hmmm I think a lie down might do you the world of good as well Mr Dexter."

As Alexis slipped her hand into his and gave him a tug towards the door Dex couldn't help but hesitate bringing them both to a halt in the doorway. The sudden contrast between cool mountain air and the room warmed by the large open fire was startling and it summed up the way Dex felt in that moment, caught in on the cusp between the cold barren expanse of the past few years and hovering nervously from plunging into the searing turbulent heat of the future. Who was to say the heat wouldn't cause him more harm than good? At least Dex had gotten used to the cold, he had developed layers to protect himself layers that he would have to shed if he was going to survive in Alexis's melting pot.

"What if I can't?" He asked softly his dark eyes wide with barely concealed fear. "Alexis I can't loose you."

"You are not going to loose me."

"But if I can't satisfy you…What woman would keep a man around like that, eventually you will realise I am not worth it and grow tired of me…" Dex added his voice breaking slightly. "You deserve better."

"I deserve the best." Alexis cut in sharply her emerald eyes softening when Dex nodded and began to pull away. "And I you are the best Dex, no one has ever loved me or made me feel cherished the way you do and believe me that feeling is more important than how hard I can get you…"

"If…"

"No if's Dex." Alexis teased. "I know I get you excited. Sometimes a little too excited…Dex there is nothing wrong with you, we just need to get your head sorted out."

Snorting Dex had to admit Alexis always had a way of making her point even if sometimes she rubbed it in a little hard. "You make it sound so simple…I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Oh you won't." Alexis answered smugly biting down on her bottom lip as she pressed her body firmly against him leaning up to kiss him softly before suddenly pulling back and stalking across the room leaving a dumbstruck Dex to stare after her.

"After all you've got working fingers and if my memory serves a somewhat skilled tongue…" Alexis trailed off a canary grin lighting up her face as she lifted her hand and crooked her finger in a come hither gesture. "I am sure we can work something out."

Growling Dex all but broke into a run catching Alexis as she made it to the winding staircase he held her tight for a moment his eyes taking in her playful smile and flushed cheeks.

"You're more beautiful than ever you know."

Tutting Alexis smiled brightly reaching up to thread her fingers through his dark hair relieved when Dex seemed to finally relax into her affectionate caress. "Didn't your mother ever tell you flattery will get you everywhere Mr Dexter."

"Oh I certainly hope so Mrs Colby, but did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"Hmmmm." Alexis paused as if to consider her playful gaze softening as their eyes met, her voice surprisingly hopeful. "Upstairs?"

Unable to contain his grin as her enthusiasm and confidence seemed to be contagious Dex didn't think twice before scooping Alexis up into his arms and taking the stairs two at a time. Christmas with Alexis had been wonderful, but Dex couldn't help but think as he pushed open the door to the master bedroom and Alexis tugged him towards the rather large bed, that ushering in the New Year together would be even better.


End file.
